Ren's Cinema
by Ashe-Simon
Summary: Kyoko is the actress in the song Cinema by Benny Benassi ft. Gary Go, and Ren get's to watch it all.
1. Part I

**DISCLAIMER: **If I owned Skip Beat! Sho would be a slave to Kyoko. I own nothing of Skip Beat! Or of the song and Artists!

* * *

So this is just one of these rainy days where I decide to put my thoughts to paper for once. Part II and Part III will be uploaded soon. Here it goes. Read and review please!

* * *

Yashiro was smiling like he had a secret. Ren, knowing that smile had to be due to a certain orange haired someone, was ignoring it, despite the obvious hints given. If they hadn't been in the car together, Ren would've found some excuse to get Yashiro away from him. Yashiro, finally had enough of beating around the bush, and just finally spit it out. "Ren, you know Kyoko was in another PV. This time, it was some new up and coming pop artist."

Ren, well aware of this, just kept smiling his gentleman smile, and coolly replied "Really. That's good for Mogami-san."

"Ren, you don't even want to see the girl you love act in this PV?" Yashiro asked astounded.

"Not particularly. I am certain that Mogami-san has done well for herself."

"Oh, so if I left this DVD here of the PV, you wouldn't want it?" Yashiro asked as he pulled a DVD out of his briefcase. 'KYOKO'S PV' was written on it in big bold letters. Ren, concentrating on driving, merely glanced at it, before turning his eyes back to the crowded streets.

"No, I haven't watched everything Mogami-san has…" Ren started, before he could finish with 'done,' because he realized that wasn't true. He has seen her in the Kura commercial, as it was played everywhere, he had seen her as Mio, in Dark Moon, because he was in it, he had seen her in Sho Fuwa's PV, and he has helped her develop Natsu in Box R, which hasn't even premiered yet. He has also seen her fight against Ruriko to play the part of a lady, and he has seen her act himself, 'Kuon.' He also acts with her, as Setsu, which drives him crazy. The only thing that he hasn't seen until now, is this PV. "Nevermind, we're here." Ren replied, as he pulled up to Yashiro's house. Yashiro just rolled his eyes, and left, leaving the DVD in the passenger's seat.

"Thank you Ren, I'll see you tomorrow at the office. Don't pick me up, I'm going in early for paperwork."

"Goodnight Yashiro." Ren said, as the door shut and Yashiro walked in.

Ren drove away, heading back to his apartment, and unconsciously kept looking at the disk. When he realized this, he decided to turn on the radio in hopes of distracting himself. He left it on the station that was playing some sort of pop music, and kept driving. The song quickly finished, and the host started talking.

_'that was number 2 this week, and your new number one coming up! I don't know if you've seen it yet folks, but the PV for this song is amazing! Actress Kyoko plays in it, and boy I think I could "watch it forever." Cinema by Benny Benassi featuring Gary Go!'_

The first few lines of the song started playing, and then Ren pulled up to his apartment, turned off the car and starred at the seemingly innocent DVD that rested a few inches from him.

Grabbing the DVD, he left the car, and called the elevator, trying to reason with himself as to why he grabbed it. _The song seems good. That's all. Even though you don't listen to music, and the radio host mentioned Mogami-san, it's just for the song. You want to hear the rest of it._ He kept battling his inner self as he made his way into the apartment, made himself a rather strong drink, and set up the DVD player. Sitting down on the couch, he hit play, and watched, and waited.

The first few chords of the song were played, and a name appeared, Gary Go. _I'll have to keep that in mind to thank him of taking are of Kyoko later,_ Ren thought, and he kept watching, until the singer started

**_I could watch you for a lifetime  
You're my favourite movie  
A thousand endings  
You mean everything to me  
I never know what's comin'  
Forever fascinated  
Hope you don't stop runnin'  
To me 'cause I'll always be waitin'_**

Ren nearly spit out his drink at this point. Kyoko was blonde, and in a towel. The next 30 seconds were agonizing, as he saw Kyoko, acting in the towel, in a bathroom, as one would to a lover. _This is how she would be if she lived her, as your wife. Imagine her, walking in as she's getting out of the bath, water dripping down her neck, slipping down her back to-_ Ren stopped those thoughts instantly, and continued watching as the rest unfolded.

**_You are a cinema  
I could watch you forever  
Action, thriller  
I could watch you forever  
You are a cinema  
A Hollywood treasure  
Love you just the way you are  
A cinema my cinema  
A cinema a cinema a cinema a cinema_**

_A KISS! SHE GAVE THAT BASTARD A KISS! GARY GO YOU ARE GOING TO DIE VERY SOON AND VERY PAINFULLY!_ Ren calmed down as Gary Go walked away looking a very happy man. Ren took a long drink, hoping that was all he would see of Kyoko. More music played, until the next line started.

_**Stars spell out your name**_

The next name appeared, Benny Benassi. _Let's see what his dream girl is_, Ren thought. _It can't be any worse than Gary_.

**_Like in a science fiction drama  
Romance growing  
Like a flower in the summer  
You always keep me guessin'_**

It wasn't as bad as last time. Kyoko was in a hotel room, with black hair, and red lips. She was wearing nothing but the shortest shorts he had ever seen, and a low cut graphic tee, and a pink hoodie.

**_Forever my wonder_**

_Scratch that, it's worse! Mr. Benassi, you're going to disappear off the face of the earth, and never return._ Ren's inner demon thought as Kyoko took off the hoodie, with her back to the camera, and all that was there were a few strings of fabric, and visible was the black lacy bra that she was wearing.

**_Hope you start undressin'_**

_Oh please no._

**_All my dreams and take me under_**_**You are a cinema  
I could watch you forever  
Action, thriller**_

The side of the top was worse. Ren had forgotten about the drink at this point as he watched Kyoko pull the sheet over her head, and the side view of the top offered a tormenting hint that the lace went all the way around.

**_I could watch you forever  
You are a cinema_**

And then the shirt came off, but nothing was shown because of the sheet. Ren was both happy and disappointed.

**_A Hollywood treasure_**

_KYOKO! WHY? _Ren groaned, as there was an unobstructed view of Kyoko in just her black lace bra that left almost nothing to the imagination and some high-top underwear, that showed the curve of her derrière, and were more sexy than any lacy thong could be somehow.

**_Love you just the way you are  
A cinema my cinema  
A cinema a cinema a cinema a cinema_**

_Thank god THAT'S over. Wait, there's still a third guy left… oh no, how much worse can this get? Alle Benassi, you best be better with your brother, or you too will suddenly disappear._

_**Never know what movie you're playin'  
Never know what movie you're playin'  
Never know what movie you're playin'**__  
__**Never know never know never know**_

Turns out it couldn't really get worse. Kyoko was a red head, with big glasses. Somehow they just made her look more amazing, in this perfect combination of cute and beautiful. _This looks more like Kyoko._ She was outside, skinny jeans, flat brown boots, a large oversized jacket, that almost could pass for a guys, white hat and scarf, and long grey fingerless gloves, _that are made so I can kiss her hand_.

_**You are a cinema  
I could watch you forever**_

_I GAVER HER A ROSE FIRST! I WIN! TAKE THAT!_

**_Action, thriller  
I could watch you forever_**

_A PROPOSAL! ON MY KYOKO, HOW DARE YOU! I'm not going to kill you, I'm going to DESTROY you Alle Benassi!_

**_You are a cinema  
A Hollywood treasure_**

_Wait, why is she blonde in a towel again?_

**_Love you just the way you are_**

_Not the hotel scene, I can't take this anymore!_

**_My cinema my cinema  
A cinema_**

**_A cinema_**

_I know that walk!_

**_A cinema_**

**_A cinema_**

_Kyoko, what do you dream of? All of those men dream of you, but what do you dream of?_


	2. Part II

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Skip Beat! Sho would be a slave to Kyoko. I own nothing of Cinema, and if I did, there wouldn't have a been a Sxrillex remix!

* * *

Ren had unconsciously started the DVD again, and this time started hearing the lyrics.

**_I could watch you for a lifetime_**

**_You're my favourite movie  
A thousand endings_**

_You got that right._

**_You mean everything to me_**

_The universe cannot compare._

**_I never know what's comin'  
Forever fascinated_**

_Kyoko, you cease to surprise me with your naivety and the ability to believe in fairies all these years. Are you really only 17?_

**_Hope you don't stop runnin'  
To me 'cause I'll always be waitin'_**

_I will always help you Kyoko, no matter what. I like the fact that you always come to me for help. I like seeing you. Seeing you like you appear in this would be heaven and more._

**_You are a cinema  
I could watch you forever  
Action, thriller  
I could watch you forever  
You are a cinema  
A Hollywood treasure_**

_No! All the king's treasure in the world cannot compare to you! You deserve the princess life that you dream of!_

**_Love you just the way you are_**

_Fairies and all, you are perfect._

**_A cinema my cinema_**

_Oh how I wish that you were mine and mine alone. I wish that no one but me sees you like this. How could you Kyoko. You surprise me again._

**_A cinema a cinema a cinema a cinema  
Stars spell out your name_**

_Is it possible to have that happen? I'd pay to see you light up, and tell you the fairies magic did it._

**_Like in a science fiction drama  
Romance growing  
Like a flower in the summer_**

_Only in my dreams. This girl will never love again, but I will keep trying to make her fall for me._

**_You always keep me guessin'_**

**_Forever my wonder_**

_Too true. At this point, very little surprises me about you Kyoko. I never know how you're going to react._

**_Hope you start undressin'_**

_Never for him though! Only for me and my eyes._

**_All my dreams and take me under_**

_I still dream of that time when we were kids in the meadow. I never thought I would see you again, especially like this._

**_You are a cinema  
I could watch you forever  
Action, thriller_**

_Your acting is amazing, no matter the role. You shock me at how quickly you develop your character and how well you can continue to perform, no matter the cost to you. _

**_I could watch you forever  
You are a cinema  
A Hollywood treasure  
Love you just the way you are  
A cinema my cinema  
A cinema a cinema a cinema a cinema_**

Never know what movie you're playin'  
Never know what movie you're playin'  
Never know what movie you're playin'  
Never know never know never know

_I never do. You make the role better than what is expected, and force others to follow your lead. You say you area not a professional, but you already are. You are the only one who doesn't see it._

**_You are a cinema  
I could watch you forever_**

_I could like this, this is so like you. The others are just fantasies. Like this, you are the most amazing person ever._

**_Action, thriller  
I could watch you forever  
You are a cinema  
A Hollywood treasure  
Love you just the way you are  
My cinema my cinema  
A cinema a cinema a cinema a cinema_**

Ren played the PV again, and again, and again, before he finally picked up his phone, and called the number he had memorized long ago in case Yashiro destroyed his phone with his bare hands again. He waited as the phone rang, rang again, then rang for a third time before her voice answered tentatively.

_'Hello?'_


End file.
